


Proposal in Rio (English Version)

by Sara1297R



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rio 2016 Summer Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1297R/pseuds/Sara1297R
Summary: Hello to everyone!!!This idea came to me when I heard the news of a marriage proposal between two athletes at the Rio Olympics (Summer 2016)And I told myself why not make a story in my own way about my favorite characters (those of the Sonic’s fandom) ???Only now  the  illumination came to me ...The leading couple is my favorite: Sonadow / ShadonicDon't be too arsh on my first publication, thanks.It is right that everyone has different taste, I accept criticism, but not insults, if you don't like the story know that none forces you to read it.Enjoy this little one shot.I don't own the characters, they belong to their original owners Sega and Nintendo
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Proposal in Rio (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proposta a Rio (Italian Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685989) by [Sara1297R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1297R/pseuds/Sara1297R). 



> Premise, English is not my native language.  
> I'm Italian, in fact on my profile there is already the italian version of this story.  
> But I wanted to write my story also in English to make it available to as many people as possible. So if you see many grammar or vocabulary errors it’s for this reason.  
> Obviusly I will try to correct them before publishing this work.  
> Feel free to comment/review this story and if you like it live kudos. Thanks for your attention, Enjoy.

Summer 2016. A bus stopped in front of the entrance of the Olympic City of Rio. Our Mobians started coming out of the vehicle.

“Yay we are in Rio”, esulted a little yellow lemon kitsune with two tails jumping off the bus. Followed him a red echidna that, while fixing his cowboy hat looked at the clear sky, “What a lovely sunny day”. Than he felt two arms on his shoulders, “Yup sunny and hot like you Big boy”, said to him a well known white bat. She kissed him on the cheek before fly away giggling, and he could only call her to hide his imbarrassment.

Then came a black and red hedgehog, who took a deep breath, happy to be out of that _giant tin can_ after hours. Followed him Team Chaotix, with a caotic scene where Espio and Charmy got stuck under the big figure of the green crocodile because he wanted to be the first to exit the vehicle, like the leader he was; or this is what he was constantly saying.

A strange aquamarine aura wrapped them and push them out fo the way, now Silver could pass and then, like a gentleman led the way for a purple cat, who thanked him and reprise talking with the last two group’s girls; Amy and Cream.

While everyone took theirs lagguage, only one character was missing; the blue hedgehog.

He didn't wait long, he jumped down the steps, still listening to the music at full volume from his headphones and kept dancing, immersed in his world.

Not being able to run elsewhere cause of the whole trip, he had to be content. Shadow approached him and tried to understand what song he was lip-syncing, until Sonic decided to sing the verse at loud voice and therefore everyone heard it.

**_"...We don't need nobody, I just need your body. Nothing but sheets between us, ain't no getting off early. I know you're always on the night shift, but I can't stand these nights alone. And I don't need no explanation, cause baby you are the boss at home ..."._ **

The hero continued to dance wildly agaist the black hegehog, who tried not to blush and not to show his fun in front of everyone.

**_"...You don't gotta go to work work work work work work work work. But you gotta put in work work work work work work work work. You don't gotta go to work work work work work work work work. Let my body the work work work work work work work work..."._ **

Shadow smiled, slightly shaking his head and decided to take the hedgehog dancer by the waist, lift him and then put him on his shoulder. Obviously the other stopped singing and while he was being lifted the headphones fell, "Shadow what are you doing? Put me down!", he began to scream, shaking his legs to free himself.

"Are you done dancing?" asked the first, and in response he received a snort from the second: "Ugh, you're a killjoy! So if I don't dance here we are in Rio, the city of carnival and dance par excellence, where else do you want me to dance ?!" Sonic said acting melodramatic, always on Shadow's shoulder. The black hedgehog rolled his eyes "It's a shame already, I don't think I'll survive," he replied sarcastically.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was smiling at the scene the two were making, "If you two lovebirds are done, we should go to the hotel to register and then go to the stadium to meet Mario and the others," said Tails, drawing everyone's attention. Then the group moved taking their suitcases.

Finally Shadow put Sonic down and let him go, but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek for fear of offending him with his first move. He knew that the blue hedgehog hated feeling physically blocked, but he did it every so often to keep him close and show to everyone and himself that Sonic was his.

Sonic smiled at him and returned the kiss, he would never have admitted it, but he liked it when Shadow treated him that way, that is when he grabbed him and then talck back to hism.

It was an attitude that had formed between them over the course of two years.

Yup, it's already two years that the two rivals have become lovers.

Their relationship changed when one day, during a fight against Eggman, the two heroes were trapped in a kind of metal box. Neither with their punches and kicks, nor with the powers of Chaos had they managed to scratch that prison. So they had spent a good amount of time alone, before being able to escape thanks to the help of their friends.

It was during that time that the two came closer, first managing to tolerate each other; Then they began to see each other more often, even outside the usual fights or battles against the Doctor; gradually they became trusted friends.

They spoke, laughed, joked, yes even the grumpy black hedgehog. With the blue hedgehog he had found serenity and the desire to enjoy life fully. At first Shadow had seen the image of the beloved Maria in Sonic and had come to the conclusion that to keep the promise made to the "sister" it was easier to protect someone, than to become the hero in itself. This difficulty arose with his shaky reputation between good and bad in his previous adventures; Thanks a lot Eggman and Black Doom!

However, he decided to become the hero of the hero, and Sonic enjoyed it - not immediately because of his pride - but in the end he had someone who looked over his shoulder and whom he didn't have to worry about in dangerous situations. After some time in this friendly relationship and after a reflection and understanding by the two hedgehogs of their true feelings, the two boys realized that a deeper bond had formed between them, more than a simple friendship. Shadow understood that by now the bold attitude of the blue hedgehog no longer bothered him and that he used it to maintain his heroic image, in short he made a good face at a bad game(“fare buon viso a cattivo gioco” it’s an italian expression, i don’t know if in English still makes sense). And his smile, his real smile, -not the grin he often showed in battle- warmed his heart and brightened his day. When he decided to declare himself, Sonic did not refuse him and decided to give him a chance.

Two years have passed since then and they live perfectly together, obviously they sometimes have little fights, but nothing that doesn't happen in any relationship.

Now back to our story, everyone had entered the hotel, Sonic had joined Tails and Knuckles, while Shadow was still out with Rouge.

"So you got it?" the girl asked him. The black hedgehog nodded and took a dark blue velvet box between the quills, opening it he revealed a simple metal ring with a small diamond.

Rouge's eyes lit up, "Oh my Chaos it’s amazing!" Shadow smiled lightly, "I can't wait to give it to him already!".

\------Later that day------

After check in the Mobians went to their rooms, and the two hedgehogs found themselves divided, to avoid overly amorous behavior between the two and thus respect the rules of the games, said the organizers of the olympic event.

Once they set up in their rooms, they found themselves all together in the hall. "Ready to go?" Tails asked seeing that everyone arrived, "Toad is waiting for us at the Maracanã stadium", "I can't wait to see Peach and Daisy again" added Amy. "Ah Donkey Kong, he owes me a rematch from the past Olympics," Knuckles said instead. They had the hotel near the stadium because it was in the Olympic city specially built for the event, so to Sonic's delight they walked there. The blue lightning bolt wanted to meet the organizers and the other athletes immediately, so once the errands for those having finished were over, he could freely run around the city.

They entered the main stadium where there would be the opening ceremony and the lighting of the Olympic torch. There, a lot of Toads and Shy Guys together with Chaos and Mobians built or arranged the final details before the official opening of the stadium. But the heroes searched for their mushroom challengers instead. The quickest eye was obviously Sonic's, "MARIO!!! HEY GUYS!!!". At this point, the two groups joined together, starting to greet and chat with each other, talking about adventures and news that happened after the 2014 Winter Olympics.

**_(For the development of the Olympics and its events I was inspired by the video game for 3ds, the one I played)_ **

After the rally, a toad drew the attention of the athletes, to put into practice the most important part of the Olympics, the explanation of the events!

This year there were some new sports: rugby, football and golf. All the characters enroll in the disciplines they wanted to participate in.

Being the only ones to play, they also created mixed teams or registered several times for the same events in different formations, so as to: make the game longer, accumulate more points and above all have more fun.

Registration ends even a few hours before the evening and the opening ceremony begins. Most of the girls decided to go shopping and wander around the nearby stalls. And the others split into small groups with the same purpose.

Our couple instead ran around at high speed to explore the place and ended up going on the Sugar Loaf mountain. A lot of people obviously recognized them and greeted them, and to avoid the crowd of tourists, the two hedgehogs stood just outside the tourist structure on the top of the mountain. Between the bush to enjoy each other's company and nature. They stood there talking and pampering themselves for a couple of hours.

"What events have you signed up for? You know I thought that we could compete together in beach volleyball, right? Then I definitely want to try golf, even if I could die of boredom". Obviously the one who spoke most was Sonic, while Shadow was sitting with his eyes closed sitting against the tree where they had sat and listened to him holding him in his arms. He loved the sound of his voice, it relaxed him.

"Shadow, we'll always be together, right?" the black hedgehog widened his eyes in surprise at the question. Shadow looked at the other's serious face "Why are you asking me this?".

Sonic broke away from him and turned his gaze to the sky, "Because I want to be sure, I no longer want to go through what happened with Sally and Mina **(mini reference to Archie comics)** ".

Shadow sighed, he remembered the time Sonic had told him about his past relationships that ended badly, obviously everyone believed that he had recovered, but in reality he had been deeply burned. Even the black hedgehog broke away from the trunk and sat composed. He understood that the blue one was recovering in his usual self-destructive thoughts in which he found himself pondering every fact, every word, action that concerned him or the others and lately their relationship. Even the hero had his traumas and love was one of them, but Shadow never tired of listening to his outbursts, console him and love him to drive away those bad thoughts. "As always you think too much, don't do it".

  
"Yeah ... it's that... I'm fine with you, really good, and I don't want to ruin our relationship at all in the world. I'm afraid of making mistakes or being hated by you. I don't want to go back to the way we were before, I don't want to go back alone ... ". Shadow interrupted him "Hey Faker you're drifting, shut up and listen to me! You're worrying too much, come back here".

Shadow gestured with his hands to come back to him, Sonic did so and went back to the other's arms, also resting his head on the hairy white chest fur. He listened to the rhythm of the heart of the perfect life form and found tranquility again. Black arms around his body also helped him, hands caressing him between the spines on his back and the head quills; and finally sweet kisses on the forehead.

"Sonic, it doesn't make sense to worry about the future now ... I don't want to be pessimistic, but let's say that even if, sooner or later, our story will end you won't be alone, I promise you that you can always count on me. You have been, you are and you will always be an important person in my life, I won't abandon you so easily ". Hugging him tight Shadow smiled having a joke ready, "You annoyed me so much to become friends and stay close to me, you can't throw everything away, now you are Mine".

The smile returned to both of them and Sonic shook his head in amusement, looked up at the black hedgehog "Thanks Shads, I needed that" they gave each other a chaste and deep kiss. "Remember I'm there, you don't need to pretend with me, I'm your rock ... your hero" Sonic chuckled again, "Shadow the hero of the hero, I like it. Even though I see you better in a rather shining armor than a super suit".

After that day they had few others moments to be together, even with the other friends because of the various games.

The events were fun and hard-fought, both teams had moments of glory and defeat. These Olympics were truly varied and fierce. The competitions that determined the scores were those in which the athletes played individually or with characters from the same team, while as previously mentioned the mixed competitions were more for fun and maybe some bonus points.

Some events were overwhelming and almost obvious, for example: Nobody took the gold medal from Sonic in the 100 meters, and the same was true for Mario in the high jump; Shadow won in the target shooting, Luigi in table tennis; Amy took home the victory with the Hammer throw, but Peach won in Golf; Blaze tore everyone to horseback riding and Daisy took gold in artistic gymnastics.

Were fought: Boxing the clash between Donkey Kong and Knuckles; Tails and Cream against Wario and Waluigi at Beach Volley.

And epic was the final five-on-five street football event, Team Sonic: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Silver against Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Wario and Yoshi. In this the participants were able to use their special skills making the game magical.

With all these activities and moments both joyful and sad, time flew by and the Olympics came to an end.

The closing ceremony, held in the first stage, was as spectacular as the opening ceremony, both at the height of the notorious Carnival. But before celebrating properly the winners had to be elected.

On the stage were Mario on one side and Sonic on the other and behind them the rest of the athletes.

Always impartial Toad came forward and with a microphone said, "I thank everyone for the participation, the warmth, the support you have shown during the games. I hope that this edition of the Olympics between the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius has entertained you. And now the long awaited moment. Following all the events ... with a total of 120 medals the winners are ... ".

Everyone remained on their thorns, with their breath hanging as Toad slowly extracted the contents of an envelope ...

"... the planet of Mobius!”.

The fireworks, shouts of joy, applause and the national anthem, that is the theme song of Sonic, _His world_. The Mobians celebrated each other, but they also involved their opponents by sharing the joy of the moment.

After a few minutes on the stage the athletes remained and Toad had left his space to a certain black hedgehog.

In fact, without giving attention Shadow had taken a microphone and had come forward. Now that the atmosphere was calm again the black hedgehog was in the center of the stage, what did he want to do?

"Hello everyone," he began surprising everyone. "I would like to steal some more time from you before saying goodbyes on this wonderful evening".

Now he certainly had everyone's attention, "As you well know and for those who have been under a rock, perhaps they don't know ..." he left the time to assimilate the light joke. "For two years and I hope for many others, a certain blue hedgehog and I are in a loving relationship." Sonic was between Tails and Knuckles in the front row and looked at the confused black hedgehog "Now maybe you all will wonder how it happened, we were rivals, we couldn't stand each other".

"I have always been the bad one and he the good one, but you must know that your hero is a Faker, you always see him smiling and kind, but it is not only like that. The gang and I know that he always speaks at breakneck speed and he is always agitated to become exasperating, he is more vain than a peacock and when he returns from a race he always dirties the doormat at home ".

The sentence made everyone smile and Knuckles nudged the hedgehog in question who was embarrassed and extremely confused, what did Shadow want to show by saying all those things? "But also for these faults I love him”.

"For a while I believed that my life was made only of despair and regrets, but thanks to his nagging presence, his contagious laughter, his being a friend for everyone now I would not be here laughing, joking with our friends and with fans".

"Sonic always saves everyone and saved me too. Now, there are many ways to thank him and I have chosen to promise him that he will ALWAYS be able to count on me for anything ... in health and disease, in wealth and poverty , in good and bad luck ... I will be his rock, his shoulder, his hero... ". Shadow's hand that did not hold the microphone took something from the spines.

The most discerning people were beginning to guess or had already understood something and all the spectators were now shuddering on the seats. Who perhaps still did not suspect anything was Sonic or perhaps did not want to believe it.

"What is the best way to seal this promise if not with an official ceremony." Here is the moment, Shadow looked towards the blue hedgehog, who now had his eyes wide open and his hands in front of his mouth; Now he certainly understood.

He took a deep breath and went down to his knees, holding out his hand with the little box open to show the ring. A roar echoed in shouts and excited shouts, despite the confusion Shadow managed to say,

"Sonic the Hedgehog, do you want to marry me?".

He didn't want to miss the blue hedgehog's reaction. Upon hearing the Question, Sonic always hidden behind his hands fell to his knees trying to hide as much as possible, but everyone could see his body tremble and shake with sobs. His friends from behind congratulated and comforted him with pats on the back and also by embracing him.

Then with a speed worthy of his name he slings into the arms of the black hedgehog, who dropped the microphone, but not the ring to welcome him better. Shadow saw the tears on the face of the other that were copiously flowing down "Yes, yes,yes...Shadow I do, I do, I do...", the blue hedgehog kept saying, clinging to his fur so as not to leave him and also to support himself. So close, so clinging, they kissed while the rest of the world celebrated them.

The confetti and fireworks started again, a romantic music and the kiss-cam also framed them when once detached, Sonic more smiling than ever and with red eyes, took off the glove of his left hand and let Shadow put the ring on his finger.

The couple, however, was external to everything and they looked each other in the eyes focused on each other "I know that for us it is enough to be together to feel connected, but from now on... you will have absolute proof" he paused to lay the lips on the new accessory on the other's finger. "Just take off your gloves to remember it or ask the witness of my love for you, the whole world". Sonic swallowed felt the tears reform in his eyes and before bursting he brought the black hedgehog into a deep kiss holding his tanned cheek with his bare hand "I love you more than anything else in the whole universe... But now how do I compete with a proposal at the Olympics".

The End


End file.
